Mouthing Off
by an-alternate-world
Summary: GKM Prompt. Blaine has a horrible habit of sucking on things - lollipops, toffees, his thumb. So Kurt offers an alternative to try and make him stop, never expecting him to use it as much as he does.


**Title:** Oral Fixation  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 2,620  
><strong>Summary:<strong> GKM Prompt. Blaine has a horrible habit of sucking on things - lollipops, toffees, his thumb. So Kurt offers an alternative to try and make him stop, never expecting him to use it as much as he does.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **The original GKM prompt lurks at the bottom of the chapter if you want to read that before reading.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

><p>The lollipop clacked against Blaine's teeth and Kurt scowled as he put his pencil down. "Do you <em>have<em> to do that?" he snapped.

Blaine glanced up from his history essay with wide eyes. "Do what?"

"Suck things. _All_ the goddamn time!"

Blaine flinched, pulling the lollipop from his mouth. "Sorry. I…I didn't realise it was so annoying. I'll stop."

Kurt huffed a sigh as he returned to his calculus homework. Blaine tossed the lollipop into the bin and tried to focus his attention back on the civil war, struggling to concentrate until his thumb wriggled beneath his teeth and he could breathe again. He penned in a few more details, glancing back at his textbook and reading the next paragraph to take notes from.

"_Blaine_," Kurt hissed.

"What?"

"You're sucking your _thumb_."

Blaine paused and withdrew his thumb, wiping the saliva onto his jeans. "Sorry."

Kurt frowned at him before looking back down at his homework, tapping in some of the formulas into his calculator and writing down the answers.

Blaine found it difficult to concentrate, his fingers twitching and his stomach twisting into knots of anxiety. He watched Kurt, so poised and carelessly confident, answering questions with ease. Chewing his lip, he glanced at the clock on Kurt's bedside table and decided that if he left now, he could make it home before dinner started at his place and without putting Carole out too much for cooking extra for him. Finn would just eat it anyway.

"I think I might head home," he mumbled, folding up his exercise book and returning it to his bag.

"But it's only early," Kurt protested with a pout.

"Yeah, I…I think I can feel a headache coming on. I don't want to drive if I don't feel well," Blaine lied, although he was definitely feeling nauseous.

"Okay, I'll walk you out," Kurt smiled, shoving his things away and trailing after Blaine to the door. Blaine waved at Finn and Carole, who tried insisting that he stay just a little longer for lasagne, but he shook his head with a polite expression and explained he needed to get home.

Kurt lingered by the door to his car, kissing him gently as he wrapped Blaine into a hug. "I love you."

Blaine breathed in the smell of Kurt's hair and tried to let it wash away his anxieties. "I love you too."

"See you tomorrow?" Kurt asked, untangling himself and stepping back from the curb.

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt's cheek quickly, before climbing into the car and driving away.

He spent the night alternating between sitting on his hands and clawing at his arms. He was so used to something, _anything_, being in his mouth that anxiety snuck up on him and tried to strangle the oxygen out of his throat.

By the next day, he was chewing mints or toffees until lunch came around and he desperately tried to keep still and not fidget so badly that Kurt snapped at him again. Until Kurt grabbed his wrist and he realised his thumb was in his mouth.

"Blaine, what is going _on_?" Kurt said quietly, grip firm on Blaine's wrist and thumb stroking soothingly over the skin on the inside.

"I don't know. I can't control it, I'm sorry," he mumbled, clenching his fingers into a fist to try and stop the compulsion he felt to put something in his mouth just to ease his rising terror.

"Hey." Kurt shook him gently and his gaze flickered to Kurt's eyes. "You don't need to apologise. Just…just…I don't know. What do you feel when you do it?"

Blaine shrugged as Kurt slipped his fingers into the gaps between Blaine's, no one at the lunch table paying any attention to them. "Calm. Relaxed."

"And when you aren't?"

"Frantic. Anxious. Sick with nerves."

Kurt frowned and Blaine ducked his head with shame.

"Hey, no, I don't…" Kurt sighed as he pulled Blaine against his chest. "I'm just trying to process it, is all. I don't blame you. I just never understood. _I'm_ the one that should be sorry."

"It's okay," Blaine mumbled, breathing in Kurt's smell and relaxing into his arms.

"I'll figure something out, okay?" Kurt whispered into his hair, running his fingers down Blaine's back. Blaine nodded and calmed, until Rachel told them they were being too cuddly in a homophobic environment and did they really think it was _wise_? Startled, Kurt let Blaine go and watched with concern as Blaine put a fresh mint in his mouth and rolled it around to ease his nerves.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so, I think I might have come up with a solution," Kurt said, stroking Blaine's hair and tucking a curl behind his ear. "Well, not exactly a solution, but maybe something else you can focus on instead."<p>

Blaine adjusted his head on Kurt's chest to meet his eyes.

"I want you to try and not have anything in your mouth during the day except, y'know, breakfast, lunch, dinner. Food, basically. Or drink. Obviously," Kurt amended with a slight shake of his head. "But nothing else. No more mints or toffees or lollipops or pencils or pens."

Blaine whined with the anxiety that was already starting to surround him at the mere _thought_ of it.

"Instead, I want you to think about…" Kurt paused and bit his lip, cheeks flushed pink. "I want you to think about licking and sucking me. I want you to imagine me in your mouth. I want you to use _me_ to calm you down, not some foreign object that is going to rot or crack your teeth when you bite down too hard."

Blaine's eyes widened as he sat up on Kurt's chest. "You want…?"

"You don't _have_ to suck me," Kurt explained as his thumb brushed over the swell of Blaine's cheek. "I just want you to think about it and use it to calm you down."

"What if I…what if I want to?"

Kurt visibly swallowed. "If you want to suck me?"

Blaine nodded, kissing the fabric covering Kurt's sternum and feeling Kurt's hardening erection against his stomach.

"Um…well I…if…if you _wanted_ to then…then I wouldn't exactly stop you…but um…only…only if you want to or because you feel stressed, okay? Not because you feel like you have to or…I don't know. Just…just only as an alternative to having candy in your mouth."

Blaine licked his lips as he wriggled down Kurt's body to kiss at where Kurt's cock was straining against the fabric of his skinny jeans.

"_Blaine_," Kurt whimpered, eyes squeezing shut.

"I wanna…" Blaine muttered, glancing at the shut door and grateful they were home alone another hour with Finn at practice. He eased Kurt's jeans and briefs down, sucking the head of Kurt's cock between his lips.

"_Shit_, Blaine," Kurt moaned, clutching at Blaine's hair roughly. Blaine hummed with appreciation as he opened his mouth to bob down, licking and sucking and feeling more and more at peace the louder Kurt's pleas got and the more his arousal filled Blaine's nostrils, until Kurt keened his release and Blaine happily swallowed until he was licking and sucking and Kurt was tugging him away.

"_Fuck_," Kurt breathed, hauling Blaine up his body and kissing him deeply, groaning when he could still taste himself on Blaine's tongue. His hand snaked under the band of Blaine's pants and he expertly jerked Blaine off until Blaine's muffled cry against Kurt's neck had Kurt smiling with happiness.

"Is this an arrangement that could work for you?" Kurt asked while Blaine lapped at his neck, sated and faintly sleepy.

"Definitely," Blaine agreed, nuzzling into Kurt and covering them with a blanket to have a brief nap before anyone else got home.

* * *

><p>When Kurt had made his suggestion, he hadn't expected Blaine to take him up on his offer. Multiple times a day. If he had been rubbing himself off, he was sure he'd be dry and chapped, but Blaine's gentle mouth drove him crazy. Sometimes, Blaine would text him between classes, panicking, and Kurt would pull him into a rarely-used bathroom. He wasn't exactly <em>proud<em> of doing this, but it calmed Blaine down, even as he fell to his knees and sucked softly to soothe himself, until Kurt started to clench his hands into Blaine's hair and thrust carefully into Blaine's mouth and further, into his throat.

When he'd come and Blaine would tuck his flaccid dick back into his pants, he'd stagger a little to kiss Blaine and whisper how much he loved him, how much he cared, how proud he was that he'd used the offer rather than sucking his thumb or on a candy.

Blaine would nose at Kurt's neck, preening under the affection and sufficiently relaxed to return to class, apologising for being late with another excuse and a charming smile that the teacher accepted with a shrug. It certainly made things easy having teachers who didn't care that much about their education.

There were times though that Blaine slipped up, times that Blaine had his thumb between his teeth and curled up in a shaking ball while Kurt whispered in his ear through his phone. Those were the times when arguments erupted between his parents, or when a parent started shouting at him. He'd try to stand unflinchingly in the face of a tirade, until he'd be dismissed and ran to his room to find something to put in his mouth and settle his destroyed nerves.

Other times, he'd wake from a nightmare with a muted scream, clutching at his throat as he started breathing again and tears leaked over his cheeks. He couldn't call Kurt at such early hours, so he'd fiddle with an assignment, thumb against his tongue until his heart rate slowed and the shaking that seemed to spill from the centre of his spine lessened.

But Kurt was persistent and patient, giving him tight hugs in the morning when his eyes were shadowed – an obvious sign of a stressful night – until Blaine's habit started to ease and he relied less and less on his thumb, and Kurt's cock. But only when he was distressed. He still made sure he gave Kurt the occasional blowjob not born of anxiety, and Kurt would twist his wrist until Blaine spilled over Kurt's hand.

It was one night in late January when Rachel had a sleepover and invited the entire Glee Club that there was a tiny snag. Kurt and Blaine had opted for a bedroom (Blaine insisted that he didn't want any potential nightmares to wake anyone, to which Santana had snappily agreed that she needed her beauty sleep at all costs) and Blaine had been the little spoon, snuggled against Kurt's chest and smiling shyly with delight at the small puffs of air that fell over his neck when Kurt exhaled. Content, he'd closed his eyes and succumbed to the pull of sleep.

Kurt awoke with a groggy moan, unsure why he'd been roused. His arm fell across his eyes as he scratched behind his ear and oh. _Oh_.

"Blaine?" he whispered, reaching under the sheet to touch Blaine's curly hair.

Blaine pulled up slightly. "Nightmare. Relax."

"Mmm…" Kurt hummed, closing his eyes and gripping Blaine's hair between his fingers. Blaine licked and suckled the head of Kurt's dick, the tension evaporating from his shoulders as the weight of Kurt's cock rolled over his tongue. He could feel the occasional twitching in Kurt's thighs and how much heavier and harder Kurt was in his mouth and whimpered quietly in delight.

"_Blaine_." His name was little more than a breathy sigh falling from Kurt's lips as his hips rolled deeper into Blaine's mouth. "Do you _want_ to make me come?" he murmured, sliding his fingers through the curls near Blaine's ears.

Blaine licked his way off and pressed his nose into the point of Kurt's pelvic bone. "Do you want me to make you come?"

"I'd never turn you down," Kurt retorted. Blaine smiled into Kurt's stomach and kissed his bellybutton. "Do you want to talk about the nightmare?"

Blaine dragged his nose down and pressed a kiss to the head of Kurt's dick, which was covered in salty wet pre-come that Blaine quickly cleaned off. "Not particularly."

"Then I guess what happens next is up to you," Kurt said, hands petting Blaine's hair and thumb rubbing at Blaine's temple.

Blaine squeaked softly with happiness as he opened his mouth wide and sank down over Kurt's cock with a groan.

Kurt thought that with the frequency he'd been getting blowjobs the past few months, he'd be able to hold off his orgasm for longer, but Blaine had also learned a lot about what Kurt liked, and he'd been mouthing at Kurt's cock for a good half hour before he woke up, meaning Kurt was quickly at the point of desperation to come. Blaine relaxed his jaw and let Kurt thrust into his throat until his rhythm became more erratic and Blaine pressed his lips tighter and sucked hard. With a stuttered gasp, Kurt came, Blaine swallowing as best as he could, a thin trickle of come slipping down his chin.

When Kurt insisted he move up to be kissed, Kurt's tongue darted out to lick the trail before his fingers tangled into the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck and he kissed him deeply.

"I love you _so_ much," Kurt said, nosing at Blaine's jaw as his hand worked into Blaine's sweats and wrapped around his throbbing cock. "You're _so _beautiful and perfect and precious. You're gorgeous, you're perfect. You're _mine_," he growled with a rough twist over the swollen vein on the underside of Blaine's dick.

"Yours, yours, _yours_," Blaine panted into Kurt's neck, rocking his hips and whining in the back of his throat as the tiny ball of pleasure in the base of his stomach tightened until he screamed against Kurt's throat and came. Kurt worked him through it, licking the come off his fingers and then wiping the saliva against the sweatshirt he was sleeping in.

"Perfect," Kurt cooed, pressing kisses over Blaine's face.

Blaine snuffled and curled up against Kurt's chest. "Love 'ou," he yawned.

"Love you too," Kurt replied, stroking down Blaine's spine until he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Original Prompt: Kurt notices Blaine almost always has something he can suck on in his mouth. Most days, he has a lollipop in his mouth. When he can't have that, he sucks on his thumb, or sometimes hard candies or toffees that he can just suck on for ages.<em>

_Kurt points this out to Blaine, who suddenly becomes self-conscious about it and makes an effort to stop: doing so causes him to become extremely stressed and anxious because he's lost a source of comfort, but doesn't want to go back to it because he feels it's juvenile and a bad habit._

_Somehow, this leads to Kurt offering to let Blaine suck his cock whenever he gets distressed, to make him feel a bit better, and Blaine instantly takes him up on his offer. But as it turns out, Blaine is pretty stressed most of the time, so he ends up sucking Kurt's cock daily, sometimes even several times a day (Kurt would probably start out being a little over-sensitive since it happens so often)._

_Blaine finds he actually prefers sucking on Kurt because it usually also involves Kurt giving him some sweet words and Kurt's hands in his hair and things like that._

_Bonus: __Kurt and Blaine are sharing a bed and Blaine has a nightmare, so Kurt wakes up to Blaine under the covers and suckling gently on the head of his cock to calm himself down._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Not much to say for myself with this one other than I hope you enjoyed it, and that it will probably be a one-shot only.


End file.
